Spider-Man and the guardians of the galaxy watch death battle
by T3nk3n115
Summary: Waking up in an unknown place Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy end up watching a show called Death battle.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

"Ugh where am I?" Questioned a young man as he regained consciousness he was 5'10" inches tall, had blue eyes and brown hair and wore a blue long-sleeved shirt over a white T-shirt, brown pants and white shoes. This was Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.

As he regained his focus he notices that he was in a large room with a big screen t.v., seven recliner chairs, and a shelf full of DVDs.

"Okay I'm in some random room surprisingly not the weirdest thing to happen to me in my life." Peter said before noticing he wasn't alone.

On the ground were six people one was a Caucasian human male brunette wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt, black pants, and black boots, the next person was female who had green skin, black hair with a pink highlight, she wore all black clothing with a sword strapped to her waist, the next one was a bald man with green skin and tattoos running over his torso and face, the only clothing he had on was a pair of pants and boots, one is also female with light green skin, green clothes, and antennae on her head, the last two were a anthropomorphic Raccoon and a sentient tree.

"the Guardians of the Galaxy?" Spider-Man questioned before hearing the human male groan.

"Ugh what happened?" The male said while rubbing his head.

"Quill is that you?" The woman in black questioned.

"Gamora?" The man now known as Quill questioned.

"Ugh what's with all the racket? I'm trying to get some sleep here." The Raccoon said.

"I am Groot." The Tree said.

"Right Groot so inconsiderate." The Raccoon said to the Tree known as Groot.

"Shut up Rocket can't you see we've been taken somewhere." Gamora said to the Raccoon known as Rocket.

"But where is the question." The other green skinned woman said.

"That is a good question Mantis." Quill said before noticing Spider-Man.

"Hey guys glad to see you're awake." Spider-Man said as they stood up.

"Webhead is that you? where are we?" Rocket questioned

"Your guess is as good as mine Rocket." Spider-Man said before hearing the green skinned man started to shout.

"Drax the Destroyer demands to know where we've been taken!" The man known as Drax shouted.

"Why my place of course." A voice said surprising the heroes.

They turned to the direction of voice to see a man floating in front of them. The man was dressed in a white jacket with a black undershirt, a pair of black jeans , a pair of white boots, and on the jacket was a capitalized T.

"Hello to you all." The man greeted before seeing the heroes put up their guard.

"Alright dude I don't know who you are but you have 5 minutes to explain where we are or else." Quill threatened whilst reaching for his element blaster only to feel nothing.

"Hey our weapons are gone!" Rocket shouted in shock.

"So are my Web shooters!" The young wall crawler said equally shocked.

"Yeah I figured that you'd pull out your weapons so I left them back in your universe." The man said as he landed in a chair.

"Alright two questions 1. Who are you? And 2. Where are we?" Gamora questioned.

"Ah right I never introduced myself how rude of me." The man said while getting out of the chair "my name is Tenken and as for where you are like I said this is my place." The man now known as Tenken explained.

"Okay then I got a question for ya why the flarg did you bring us here?" Rocket questioned while crossing his arms.

"Why I'm glad you asked!" Tenken shouted excitedly suddenly appearing next to Rocket surprising the guardian and his friends. "I brought you here so that you can watch a very fun web series known as Death Battle." He said.

"Death Battle what is that?" Mantis questioned in curiosity.

"Why it's quite simple my dear Mantis." Tenken said as he floated away from Rocket. "Death Battle is a show where they take characters from various movies, t.v. shows video games, and comics and see who would win in a battle to the death." He explained catching their interest except for one.

"But isn't forcing two people to fight to the death wrong besides what about our friends and family won't they be worried about us?" Spider-Man questioned nervously.

"Don't worry spidey." Tenken said appearing next to Spider-Man "they're not the actual characters just computer simulated versions as for your friends and family don't worry time in my domain functions differently than in your universe once all is said and done you'll be sent back to where I plucked you from with no indication that you ever left." He explained much to the webhead's relief Rocket decides to ask the question that's on everyone's mind.

"Okay so say this show does sound interesting the question is what do you get out of it?" He questioned

"Other than watching my favorite superheroes be entertained nothing really." Tenken said surprising the group in front of him. "So what do you say? will you watch it?" He questioned.

The heroes thought about it for a minute before Spider-Man spoke "alright we'll watch it." He said with the Guardians nodding at his answer which caused Tenken to smile.

"Splendid! just follow me to your seats and we can get this show on the road." He said leading them to a bunch of chairs set up in front of a t.v. after getting comfortable in the chairs Tenken spoke.

"Okay I have some stuff to take care of somewhere else so enjoy the show and if you need anything just give me a call until then see you later." Tenken said as he handed Spider-Man a remote before teleporting out of the room.

as soon as he left Spider-Man turned on the t.v. and as soon as it came on the first thing they saw was a bunch of rules.

**Rules.**

**The characters must not have any non-canon knowledge of each other.**

**To ensure a fair first, any character personality restraints from killing will be ignored.**

**Other character traits and tactics will be ignored and largely represented faithfully.**

**All research prerequisites will be generally determined equally unless it's specific.**

**No outside help.**

Now more interested in the show Spider-Man pressed play on the remote to start the first episode.

**Disclaimer**

**Hey everyone chapter one of my first Death Battle reaction story is done let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

As Spider-Man pressed play they see an advertisement.

After the advertisement for Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. The name Death Battle popped up.

(Cues "Invader-Jim Johnson)

Whiz: the Bounty Hunter. Galactic Pirates of living beings.

**Bo****omstick: they blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

**Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

**Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle.

Now the group was really interested in the show as both Spider-Man and Rocket were excited to see the various weapons and gadgets the combatants will use, Drax was anxious to see two warriors battle against each other, Gamora was interested in what tactics that the two fighters will employ, Quill was excited to see the fight, and Mantis was just curious about the show itself.

The first combatant they saw was a man wearing a unique set of Armor, with a Helmet that had a T shaped visor, and a red cape and in his hands was a cylinder shaped gun.

**Boba Fett**

(Cue Star wars soundtrack)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

* * *

**MANDALORIAN BATTLE ARMOR**

**nearly indestructible**

**Micro Energy Field**

**Penetrating Radar**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, and Cold**

**Retractable Drinking Straw ( Quill chuckled at that feature)**

**Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

* * *

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

**Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"that's impressive there's not that many heroes and villains who can tank a Bomb and walk away unscathed." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector**

**Fibercord whip**

**Concussion Missles**

**Stun Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets house a Flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a Fibercord Whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"Those are impressive weapons especially the Fibercord Whip and concussion and stun missiles." Spider-Man said.

"I'm more interested in that Flamethrower." Rocket said picturing himself burning every Chitari with a wall of flame.

Whiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

Hearing this the group immediately turn their attention to Quill who was currently holding a picture of himself holding his element blasters.

"What?" Quill questioned noticing the stares.

"Nothing!" They said before turning their attention back to the show.

**Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too...**

Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick.

Gamora facepalms were these hosts insane or what?

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

* * *

**MITRINONOM Z-6 JETPACK**

**Hands-free**

**Up to 1 minute of flight**

**Max speed: 146 kph**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**Anti-vehicle homing rocket**

* * *

****Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass Jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.****

"That Jetpack is pretty amazing especially with the homing Rocket." Gamora said getting nods from her friends.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

After hearing that the group wondered who Darth Vader was and if he will appear in the future.

**Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil war, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

****Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.****

"huh wasn't Sam Jackson a famous actor?" Quill questioned.

"Yeah he was and still is." Spidey said.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks.

Rocket facepalms "really a tough guy with extremely awesome Jetpack and he gets beaten by a flargin hole in the ground!" He exclaimed annoyed.

**Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

"that's what I'm saying!" Rocket screamed.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

_Darth Vader: No disintegration. (His voice sends shivers down the Guardians and Spider-Man's spines)_

_Boba Fett: As you wish._

After that Spidey and the Guardians agree that Boba Fett was very interesting despite his flaws.

The next combatant was a blonde woman wearing a unique orange coloured armor complete with a red chestplate and Helmet with a green visor, she also seems to have a cannon which seems to be like the suits right arm.

**SAMUS ARAN**

(cue Lower norfair - Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

**Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"A Terran who is infused with Alien DNA doesn't that sound familiar." Gamora questioned while glancing at Quill.

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"That's an impressive suit if it can protect her without sacrificing movement." Spider-Man complimented with Rocket agreeing with him.

**Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

the group chuckled at that.

* * *

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to upgrade**

**Power Beam**

**Charge Beam**

**Ice Beam**

**Grapple Beam**

**Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

Quill looked unimpressed as he took a sip of his drink...

**Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

only to do a spit take hitting Gamora which caused her to glare at him making him smile apologetically.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles.

Rocket was starting to like Samus's,weapons more than Fetts.

* * *

**SCREW ATTACK**

**Powerful Electric Charge**

**Temporary Invincibility**

**Extremely Fast**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website (the group of heroes figure that is the name of their site)**

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 meter diameter**

**Can Release Bombs**

**Jump Ability**

**Also Called "Maru Mari"**

**Can access small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into MORPH Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

The group was interested in the Screw Attack as they started to imagine the uses for it.

**Boomstick: What the f-?! How does she do that?**

Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"That's probably what I would say." Quill said as he threw away his soda can.

**Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

**"**Those power bombs would make for awesome booms!" Rocket said causing his friends to roll their eyes at him.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. (The group were really impressed by this) However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission. the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. (this impresses the group)However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"Really she's that clumsy to lose her gear like that?" Gamora questioned in disappointment.

**Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

Gamora glares at the screen because of Boomstick's sexist comment while Mantis tilts her head at what a Purse is.

_Samus: Time to go._

All in all Spider-Man and the guardians agreed that Samus is an amazing character despite her shortcomings.

Wiz: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: but first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, Bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

as the advertisement went on the heroes went over who they think will win the battle.

"I think Boba Fett will win he's got the gadgets and smarts he's awesome." Quill said.

"No way Samus is gonna win her Arm Cannon has the power and her Armor is less cumbersome she's got this." Spider-Man argued.

"Webhead's got a point Fett's Armor limits his movement whereas Samus's doesn't plus her Screw Attack is a game changer." Rocket said agreeing with Spider-Man.

"I agree Samus is much faster and she has a wider range of gadgets." Gamora said in agreement.

In the end those voting for Samus Aran are Spider-Man, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot.

And those voting for Boba Fett are Quill, Drax, and Mantis.

**Boomstick: but right now it's time for a Death Battle!**

Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave 1, shoots at her ship, throwing it out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed.

(Cue Star Wars Episode V - attacking a Star Destroyer)

Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent.

"Well that was pointless." Quill said.

Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground.

"It seems pretty even so far." Drax said getting a nod from his friends.

When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway.

"That was close." Spider-Man said.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.

_Samus: You're mine._

With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body.

**K.O.!**

* * *

The Samus,supporters cheered at her win while the Boba fans clap for him good effort.

**Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Whiz? That was insane!**

"Yeah it was." Quill said.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard.

That's true." Spider-Man said.

Whiz: While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses.

"Just as the kid said Samus had better movement than Boba." Rocket said.

**Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"True for Boba that was a stupid thing to do." Gamora said.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"True Fett didn't take Samus's size and speed into account before firing his homing rocket." Spidey said.

****Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.****

"which resulted in a awesome explosion." Rocket said happily.

Wh?iz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

"In the end her gadgets were just too much for Fett." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

"Well that was awesome." Quill said before hearing Boomstick speak again.

**Boomstick: next time on Death Battle.**

They see a flurry of punches covered in purple fire and then an odd burning logo hangs on the screen before a chilling voice startled them.

Unknown: your soul is mine.

"That looks amazing!" Drax said.

"Let us watch more!" Mantis suggested.

"How many should we watch?" Gamora questioned.

"How about this we four at a time and then take a break." Spider-Man suggests.

The guardians nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright then on to the next episode!" He said before picking up the remote to begin the next episode.

**Disclaimer**

**hey everyone chapter two of Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy watches Death Battle is up let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Akuma vs Shang Tsung

As soon as Spidey pressed play they see an advertisement for Gamefly before the intro starts

(Cues: Invader - Jim Johnson)

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villians.

"So this one is a fight between villains this will be interesting." Gamora getting nods from her friends.

**Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win... a Death Battle.

The first character they see is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black Gi with a piece of rope tied around his waist like a Belt, and a pair of of brown Eastern style Sandals. He had blood red hair tied in a topknot and glowing red Eyes. Also around his neck was a Necklace adorned with as big as Peaches.

**Akuma**

* * *

(Cue: Street fighter IV - Old Temple)

Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

**Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

"His eyes do look intimidating." Spider-Man said.

You can say that again." Rocket said agreeing with the Webhead's.

* * *

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**Total Control**

**Can Fire Multiple at once**

**Shinku Hadouken**

**Can Be Charge**

**Useable In The Air (zanku Hadouken)**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks, including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

**Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

* * *

**Special Moves and ATTACKS**

**Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

**"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

**Teleport**

**Hyakkishu "Demon Flip**

* * *

"So he can use energy based attacks." Gamora observed.

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken Uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

"The Shoryuken Uppercut seems interesting." Gamora said making a mental note to practice the move.

* * *

**Super Arts**

**Shinku-Hadouken**

**Kongou-Kokuretsu Zan**

**Shun Goku Satsu "the Raging Demon"**

**Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

* * *

(*Cues: Hideyuki fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestra*)

**Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the "Kongo...Kokurestu...Za...how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"Kongou-Kokuretsuzan." Spider-Man said earning him looks of confusion from the guardians "I learned Japanese during my second year of High school." He explained.

**Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

Akuma slams his fist against the ground creating a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying.

**Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy shit!**

"eh not really impressive I can think of a few heroes and villains that can destroy an island." Spider-Man said unimpressed.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve.

_Akuma uses his deadliest move against a man wearing a pink Gi and his health depletes afterwards._

"Whoa." Quill said surprised.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."

**Boomstick: Man, I'm going to totally name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frikin' onslaught of pain!**

The heroes were amazed by Akuma's power.

Wiz: That's right. Boomstick, Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch...

Spider-Man and the Guardians cringe at the sight of Gouken lying against the wall with Akuma's symbol written on said wall with his blood.

**Boomstick: Oh hey, look he can fingerpaint!**

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY BOOMSTICK!" Spider-Man yelled surprising the Guardians.

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon.

"That's good." Spider-Man said as he calmed down.

****Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.****

So he's more power than speed that could be a problem." Rocket commented.

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

"That makes sense if he's consistently moving it makes him harder to hit and by always going for the attack it won't give his opponent time to counter." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, Give me more ways to hurt people!**

_Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!_

After hearing his info the heroes agree that Akuma a tough individual that they would watch out for if he were in their world.

The next combatant was what looked like an old martial arts master wearing a purple robe. He had a lot of wrinkles. With ghostly white hair as well as a long beard and mustache.

What confused the heroes is that in certain scenes he looked younger than he does now but they figured that Wiz and Boomstick will explain it.

**Shang Tsung**

* * *

(Cues: The Church - Mortal Kombat)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld, and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adapt in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

"So he likes to scheme I bet you he's a backstabber." Quill said.

* * *

**FLAMING SKULLS**

**Can Attack In Rounds of 1, 2 , or 3**

**Burn Damage**

**Swift And Deadly**

**Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

* * *

**Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

"Boomstick raises a good question where does such a man keep those skulls?" Drax questioned.

"I'm going to say magic and move on." The Webhead said.

* * *

**HOT ESCAPE**

** Teleportation Ability**

**Extremely Fast**

**Wide Range**

**Burns Victims when appearing close enough to the opponent**

**Sucker Punch!**

* * *

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape"

**Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

The heroes chuckle at what Boomstick said.

* * *

**MORPHING**

**Can Change into anyone he knows**

**Copies the Abilities and Stats of subject**

**Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

* * *

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

**Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"He better not be thinking of what I think he's thinking." Gamora said as she and surprisingly Mantis glared at the screen causing their friends to scoot away from them.

* * *

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**Secretly Hidden**

**Of Unknown Make**

**Prefers Fists and Magic Instead of Swordplay**

* * *

**Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

"Well that explains why he's so old." Rocket said.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

"WHAT!?" The group shouted in shock.

* * *

**SOUL STEAL**

**Sustains Youth**

**Restores Energy and Health**

**Absorbs Opponent's Memories and Skills**

**Uses Skills in Morph**

* * *

**Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. _Your soul!_ Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters when he morphs.

"ONLY TRUE VILLAINS WOULD RESORT TO STEALING THE SOULS OF OTHERS THIS SHANG TSUNG IS TRULY EVIL!" Drax shouted in rage.

**Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

"they probably didn't know that he could use his curse to his advantage." Spider-Man defended.

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

**Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"the same story for any bad guy." Spider-Man commented.

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

_Shang Tsung: You... will... DIE!_

Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set. But before we end this debate, I need more money to,buy rats for genetic testing.

**Boomstick and the Heroes: What?**

Wiz: from Gamefly.

Spider-Man pauses the video and turns to the Guardians.

"So we're all going with Akuma right?" He questioned getting nods from the Guardians before resuming the show.

**Boomstick: but right now it's time for a Death battle!**

(Cues: The Tower (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

Akuma walks on the stage when Shang Tsung suddely appears behind him from his Hot Escape technique. Akuma jumps away to the other side of the battlefield, and prepares to fight.

"Here we go." Quill said.

**FIGHT!**

Tsung shoots a Flaming Skull, which Akuma dodges by jumping over.

"That was close." Spider-Man said.

He shoots two Gohadokens in the air, and Tsung blocks them. Akuma attacks Tsung's feet, and knocks him even more off balance by hitting him with a hurricane kick. and knocks him in the air with a Shoryuken uppercut. While in the Air, Akuma hits him a few time and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken.

"Jeez Shang Tsung is getting his butt kick." Quill said.

Tsung lays on the ground and Akuma tries to finish him off, but Tsung transforms into Scorpion.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Akuma stops and decides to see if this form is powerful enough to fight against, allowing him to get back up.

_Scorpion: COME HERE!_

Shang Tsung throws the Kunai spear at Akuma and drags Akuma over towards him.

"Akuma's desire for a challenge is about to cost him." Gamora said.

uppercuts Akuma, cueing the "Toasty Guy", Dan Forden, to appear in the right corner of the screen.

_Dan Forden: TOASTY!_

"Whoa who was that?" Quill questioned.

Shang Tsung then keeps him in the air by hitting him with flaming skulls that burst out of the ground. Akuma falls behind him and throws him to right. He them teleports behinds him and kicks him, which Tsung blocks. He fires a Hadouken, but Tsung uses Hot Escape to get away, then reappears and slashes Akuma with his sword. He then grabs Akuma and tries to steal his soul, which heals some of his health and drains some of Akuma's. Akuma breaks out of it by hitting him with a Hurricane Kick. Tsung runs toward him, but Akuma catches him off guard using the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, which knocks him in the air. He then teleports over, hits him a few times, and then throws him. Tsung then lands on his feet and transforms into Akuma.

The two prepare for battle.

(Cues: Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV)

The two Akuma's then jump in the air and they attack, blocking each others' moves. One of the Akuma knocks the other into the ground. and then tries to finish him off using the Kongo Kokoretsu Zan. However, the other Akuma grabs him and finishes him off with a Shun Goku Satsu. As one of the Akuma's stands with his back to the screen with the iconic heaven kanji confirming the kill, it is then shown that the Akuma lying dead on the ground is Shang Tsung, who shortly turns back into his original form, releasing his souls.

Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy were wide eyed at Akuma's brutal victory.

**K.O.!**

* * *

**The heroes clapped for Akuma's victory over Shang Tsung.**

**Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on, but Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

"That's for sure." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

"That nearly got him killed." Gamora said.

**Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

"that was clever of Tsung." Quill said.

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

**Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

"That's true." Spider-Man said.

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow, leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

**Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

"Shang Tsung didn't stand a chance in the end and those innocent souls can rest." Drax said.

**Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all _souled_ out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

"Boo!" Spidey said.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

**Boomstick: next time on Death Battle.**

They see a female combatant wearing a red, and blue costume with Silver Bracelets on her wrist they also heard an unknown feminine voice afterwards.

Unknown: Goodnight sugar.

Quill quickly swipes the remote from Spider-Man and pressed play.

**Disclaimer**

** Hey everyone chapter 3 of Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy is up let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rogue vs Wonder Woman

As Quill pressed play they see another advertisement before hearing the theme song.

(Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have been drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

**Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn to the way they're drawn.**

"I can see that Boomstick is going to enjoy this battle too much." Spider-Man said.

"He's not the only one." Gamora said glancing at Quill who looked excited.

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue.

**Boomstick: And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

"Wait Rogue is in this battle!?" Spider-Man exclaimed in surprise.

"Wait Webhead you know her?" Rocket questioned.

"Yeah she's part of a group of heroes known as the X-Men I teamed up with at one point." Spider-Man explained.

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

**Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

**"Ugh I'm really starting to hate Boomstick right now." Gamora said in disgust.**

Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills-

**Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Wiz: -to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first combatant they see is a young wearing a green and grey skintight jumpsuit. She had curly brown hair with a white streak.

**Rogue**

* * *

Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"Just how many powers does she have?" Rocket questioned.

"I actually have no idea." Spidey said.

* * *

**POWER ABSORPTION**

**Activated Through Contact**

**Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities, and Abilities**

**Temporary Transfer**

**Can Use Copied Abilities**

**Can be Lethal With Prolonged Contact**

* * *

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself.

"So she can copy what someone can do just by touching them?" Quill questioned

"Yep she copied my powers once." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold. And if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

"Yikes is that true?" Quill asked cringing at that information.

"Yeah and unfortunately she can't control the absorption ability which she can no longer touch people without gloves on." Spider-Man explained with sadness in his voice.

Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

"That's true sometimes having so many powers tends to have an adverse effect on her mind." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

**Super Strengh**

**Flight at Subsonic Speed**

**Near-Invulnerability**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Telepathic Resistance**

**Seventh Sense**

* * *

(Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix)

**Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could! Plus, then when she's unconscious I could...**

"Don't you dare Boomstick!" Gamora threatened**.**

Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponents' moves.

"Huh I didn't know that she had that." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or the writers just forgot about it 'cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"Or she's facing enemies that can outsmart it." Spider-Man reasoned.

**Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

Wiz: What?

"Ugh." Gamora said.

**Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! But while she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner.**

Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them.

**Boomstick: Never mind.**

_Rogue: Ain't that enough?_

The Guardians had great respect for Rogue though they were sad that she could no longer touch anyone for fear of accidentally killing them.

The next combatant was a raven haired woman wearing a red and blue suit, red boots, silver bracelets on her wrists, and a gold tiara on her head, and on her belt was a glowing lasso.

**WONDER WOMAN**

* * *

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

**Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

"I'm really hating Boomstick right now." Gamora said annoyed.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from Earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors-

**Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread! Designer of the Wonderbra!**

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

**Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz!**

The heroes chuckle at the exchange.

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near-invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

**Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper. A patriotic stripper!**

"So she's an Amazon warrior that's cool." Rocket said.

"An island full of women that's awesome." Quill said imagining himself on that Island and having the women swoon over him.

* * *

**MASTER COMBATANT**

**Trained Since Childhood**

**Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

**Prefer Fist Over Blades**

**The Best o The Amazons**

* * *

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

"So she's had years of training under her belt that's going to be tough for Rogue." Spider-Man said.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

"Her powers were given to her by gods and goddesses that is incredible!" Drax said impressed by that fact.

* * *

**POWERS FROM DEMETER**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Durability (Resistance to all but Piercing Weapons)**

**Magic Resistance**

**Enhanced Healing Factor**

* * *

(*Cues: Justice League - Main Theme*)

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

**Boomstick: '****And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz: Hermes?

* * *

**POWERS FROM HERMES**

**Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

**Superhuman Reflexes (Faster than Superman)**

**Superhuman Speed (Up to Hypersonic)**

* * *

**Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed.**

* * *

**Other Powers**

**Enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, & taste**

**Multi-Lingual**

**Increased wisdom**

**Superior Empathy**

**Animal rapport**

********Other useless stuff********

* * *

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

"Those are some impressive powers." Quill said with a whistle.

**Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry.**

* * *

**Lasso of Truth**

**Forged by Hephaestus**

**Unbreakable**

**Infinitely elastic**

**Forces the prisoners to tell the truth**

* * *

**Boomstick: ****Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

They see Wonder woman's Mother interrogating col. Steve Trevor who was wrapped in the Lasso.

_Hippolyta: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

_Col. Steve Trevor: God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

**Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does**

* * *

**Boomerang Tiara**

**Returns after each use**

**Razor-sharp edges**

**Can cut through most substances**

* * *

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long-range throwing weapon, using its razor-sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throat.

"So her tiara can be used as a weapon that's interesting." Gamora commented.

* * *

**Bracelets of Submission**

**Indestuctible**

**Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

**Blocks blades, bullets, beams, & other attacks**

**Can discharge lightning**

* * *

**Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

"Those Bracelets would be useful if I were to face someone with a machine gun." Spider-Man said imagining himself blocking bullets.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

"She managed to kill the Greek God of War that's amazing!" Spider-Man said in amazement.

**Boomstick: Hear that, Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

"Who's Kratos?" Rocket questioned.

"I don't know maybe he'll show up in a later episode." Spider-Man said.

_Wonder Woman bashed the edge of the shield down to Mad Harriet._

_Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set let's settle this debate once and for all.

**Boomstick: but first, I need singles from my own stripper, thanks to GoDaddy.**

Quill pauses the episode and turns to the others.

"Alright who's voting for who?" He questioned.

"I will go with Wonder Woman she is a powerful Warrior." Drax said with Mantis agreeing with him.

"I'll go with her as well her skills are very impressive." Gamora said.

"I'm personally going with Rogue she's a good friend and can handle herself in a fight." Spider-Man said.

"I'm siding with the kid this Rogue looks really tough." Rocket said with Groot agreeing with him.

So the one's voting for Rogue are Spider-Man, Rocket, and Groot.

And the one's voting for Wonder Woman are Gamora, Drax, and Mantis.

Quill didn't care who won as he wanted to see a catfight as he pressed play.

**Boomstick: but right now it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Rogue is shown flying in the sky. The Invisible Jet descends in background and Wonder Woman flies out. She kicks Rogue in the face, and both superheroines fly down to the ground.

"Alright here we go." Quill said in excitement.

**FIGHT!**

(Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins)

Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Rogue, runs behind her, and roundhouse kicks her.

"That's got to hurt." Spider-Man winced.

The kick sends Rogue flying, Wonder Woman then flies after her, kicking her multiple times before dashing behind her again and punching her. She grabs a dazed Rogue with the Lasso of Truth and slams her on the ground numerous times, drags Rogue near her, and uppercuts her in the air. She darts around the airborne Rogue with a flurry of punches.

"Things aren't going well for Rogue." Rocket said.

"Whoo go Wonder Woman!" Quill cheered.

(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)

When she punches Rogue in the face however, she absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers, she absorbs more of her powers when she takes off her glove and touches her leg.

"Looks like the tables are about to turn." Spider-Man said with a smile.

While Wonder Woman breaks free, Rogue strikes her from behind, elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a quick kick combo.

"This isn't going to end well for Wonder Woman." Gamora said as Rogue's supporters cheered her on.

Wonder Woman throws out her Lasso of truth again, but Rogue grabs it, tugs it, and slams her on the ground. Rogue flies behind her again and launches her tiara again, but Rogue blocks it, -propelling it back on her head- kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Wonder Woman stops Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and she is knocked in the air.

"This looks even so far." Spidey said.

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins again*)

Rogue flies after her in the air, and is responded by a commotion of punches, Rogue blocks on of them and delivers some of her own, which is later blocked by Wonder Woman.

"Looks like this could be close." Rocket said.

She is then knocked down to the ground by a dive kick delivered by Wonder Woman. Both combatants fly down to the ground. Wonder Woman dashes towards her with a flying kick, but it is interrupted by Rogue, who grabs her.

_Rogue: Good night, sugar!_

Rogue proceeds to plant a kiss of death upon Wonder Woman's lips, killing her.

Rogue then strikes a pose as Wonder Woman falls to the ground.

* * *

**K.O.!**

Rogue's supporters cheered for her victory as those who voted for Wonder Woman clapped for her valiant effort.

Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)

**Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best _DEATH BATTLE!_ ever!**

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face.

"Yeah that sealed her fate." Drax said.

**Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face.**

"Sometimes more training isn't a good thing." Gamora said.

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

**Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging the be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

"Of course he says something perverted." Gamora said with a facepalms.

Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

"That's for sure." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

"Which is an awesome way to go out." Quill said getting eye rolls as a response.

**Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!**

"my gosh that was a horrible pun." Spider-Man said.

Wiz: The winner is Rogue.

"Well that was a fun fight." Rocket said before the stinger for the next episode appeared.

**Boomstick: next time on Death battle!**

8-bit music starts playing as they see what looks like a sentient Mushroom and anthropomorphic Turtle.

"This next fight is gonna stuck." Quill said as he played episode 4.

**disclaimer**

**Hey everyone chapter** 4 is up let me know what you think and I will see you later.


	5. Chapter 5: Goomba vs Koopa

"Well let's get this over with." Quill said as he pressed play.

(Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

**Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid ****turtle**** who always gets himself killed.**

Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.

**Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first combatant was a sentient Mushroom with legs and a face.

**GOOMBA**

* * *

(Cues: Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)

Wiz: The Goombas used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

"So they betrayed their allies because they were bullied a lot." Quill said in disbelief.

"Eh I've seen worse." Gamora said.

* * *

**Basic Combat Strategies**

**Charges into opponents**

**Not very strong**

**Adapts well to various environments**

**Useless Fangs**

* * *

**Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is just to walk directly into its opponents. While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they also have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

"that's a good question." Spider-Man said.

"Maybe a mutation." Rocket said.

* * *

**Goomba's Shoe**

**Gives jumping ability**

**Cannot be pierced by Spikes or Spinies**

**Also called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

**Can be stolen easily**

* * *

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

"They have an oversized shoe as a weapon?" Rocket questioned.

"Apparently." Spider-Man replied.

* * *

**Paragoomba Wings**

**Enables slow flight **

**Better suited for hovering**

**Easily clipped **

**Can drop Micro-Goombas as living bombs**

**Baby Killers**

* * *

Wiz Goombas can also sprout wings, becoming Paragoombas, capable of barely sustained flight.

"So it can fly big whoop." Rocket said before eating a handful of popcorn.

**Boomstick: And when flying, the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons!**

"WHAT HOW DARE SUCH A,CREATURE USE ITS YOUNG AS WEAPONS I WILL MAKE IT PAY!" Drax yelled before being calmed by Mantis.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been known to accomplish the impossible.

What the the heroes see next shocks them.

**Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

* * *

**Telekinesis Powers?**

**Can use baseball bats w/o hands & arms **

**Not really, they're just weird like that**...

* * *

**Boomstick: **** Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

**Boomstick: Well then how's it holding it?!**

**"This is getting ridiculous." Gamora said.**

Wiz: Goombas are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though, sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire.

**Boomstick: Yeah, you'd think it would stop walking when impending death is directly in front of it.**

**"Wow how stupid are these things?" Rocket questioned.**

Wiz: After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered its brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known.

**Boomstick: Goombas are fuckin' morons.**

"Well that answers that question." Spider-Man said.

All in all the heroes didn't have a too high of an opinion for the little Mushroom.

The next combatant was an anthropomorphic Turtle with a green shell.

**Koopa Troopa**

* * *

(Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme)

Wiz: Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

**Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles!?**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles.

**Boomstick: Awh...**

"the Ninja Turtles huh." Spidey said.

"That sound familiar to you webhead?" Quill questioned.

"Yeah I'll tell you later." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Paratroopa Wings **

**Enables slow flight**

**Decent aerial control **

**Easily clipped **

**Not exactly the best flyers**

* * *

**Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

**"**so they have those wings too." Gamora said.

* * *

**Other Skills **

**Various Sports**

**Running Banks**

**Creating seaside resorts **

**Go-Kart Racing **

**Ruining safaris**

**Forming lame gangs**

* * *

Wiz: Koopas are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-kart driving.

"Oookay that's a weird set of skills." Spider-Man commented.

**Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

* * *

**Koopa Shell **

**Extremely durable**

**Withstand over 200 lbs. **

**Demolishes anything that is destructible**

**Bounces off walls **

**Comes in a variety of collectible colors**

* * *

Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa shell, made of a tough steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

"Wow that's one tough shell." Rocket said.

**Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa shell can destroy almost anything. It's a living torpedo of pain!**

"yikes wouldn't want one of those heading your way." Quill said.

: There seems to be a common misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa. Actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why?

**Boomstick: 'Cause they're a bunch of pussies!**

"really they're such wusses that they don't try to stop themselves from rolling away?" Spider-Man questioned in disbelief.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. The Koopas are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most just hide in their thick shell.

**Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

Wiz: But you'd think as soon as Mario picked up the shell, it would a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

"What a bunch of whimps." Rocket said.

**Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

While not having a good opinion on the Koopa the Heroes agreed that it was at least better than the Goomba.

Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Spider-Man and the guardians decided not to pick a side as both fighters seemed equally pathetic.

**Boomstick: it's time for a Death battle!**

* * *

(*Cues: Super Marioland Theme - Remix*)

The Koopa emerges from a Warp Pipe and calmly walks through the field. When he meets the Goomba, he stops.

**FIGHT!**

"well that didn't take long." Quill said.

both sprout wings, becoming the Paratroopa and the Paragoomba. They take to the air and fly into each other 4 times.

"Seems even so far." Gamora said.

After flying in a circle, the Koopa tries to hit the Goomba by doing something similar to the Spindash from Sonic the Hedgehog, but misses. As the Goomba smiles, the Koopa ricochets off a wall and hits the Goomba, who falls under a Thwomp, which he manages to avoid. He also avoids 3 more Thwomps but gets hit again by the Koopa, who is squashed under a fifth Thwomp.

"At least Koopa has its shell to protect it." Spidey said with a wince.

The Goomba lands near a cannon, followed by the Koopa. As they both fly up, the cannons fire at them both.

As they dodge the cannonballs and Bullet Bills, they trade a few blows. The Koopa tries to hit the Goomba using the trick he tried earlier, but mises and continuously ricochets off the walls again. When he stops, six Bullet Bills fly up, but the Goomba stops them by dropping Micro-Goombas onto them. After dodging two more Bullet Bills, the Goomba and Koopa are high in the air. As they fly into each other some more, the Angry Sun attacks the Goomba and the Koopa. While the Koopa successfully evades the Sun, the Goomba is hit and loses his wings. Luckily, he lands in a Kuribo's Shoe.

"Time for the Goomba shoe." Quill said.

the Koopa descends, the Goomba hops towards his opponent in the shoe. The Koopa hides under a line of breakable blocks as the Goomba hops on the Blocks above him. The Koopa tries to escape by flying to the right then quickly flying into the pipe, but the Goomba hits the Koopa, knocking him into the Pipe. The Goomba hops after the Koopa but gets attacked by a Piranha Plant emerging from the pipe.

"Yikes!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

The Koopa (who lost his wings from the attack) come out the other end of the pipe, to meet a group of Red Goombas who live underground. The Goomba appears and hits the Koopa, causing him to hide in his shell.

"Welp Koopa's dead." Rocket commented.

As the Red Goombas dance victoriously, the Goomba spots a pool of Lava near the Koopa. The Red Goombas continue to dance as the Goomba advances towards the Koopa and kicks him, causing him to slide towards the lava. Luckily, the pool of Lava is small enough for the Koopa to slide over it and hit a block, causing him to slide into the Goomba and the Red Goombas. Unfortunately, he also slides into a much larger pool of Lava, reducing him to a skeleton (Dry Bones).

**Double K.O.!**

Everyone sat there in silence dumbfounded by what happened for a minute before Quill spoke up.

"I take back what I said that wasn't boring at all." He said.

(*Cues: Desolate Path - Super Mario 64*)

**Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

"My thoughts exactly." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall.

**Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death.**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.

**Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated up in the end.**

Wiz: This battle is a Draw.

Boomstick: next time on Death Battle.

They see two hulking men being pitted against each other.

"Hey everyone I see you're enjoying the show." A voice said they turned to see Tenken floating in front of them.

"Hey Tenken and yeah we are we were just about to take a break." Spider-Man said as he got out of his seat.

"Splendid because I have a treat for you guys." He said catching their attention.

"What kind of treat?" Gamora questioned.

"Simple before I brought you here I created some special rooms for each of you." He explained.

"What's special about these rooms?" Rocket questioned.

"I'm glad you asked my furry friend!" Tenken exclaimed as a hallway appeared. "In one room is a laboratory." He began listing.

Spider-Man and Rocket's eyes widened in excitement at the mention of a lab.

"A special training room for Gamora and Drax." Tenken said.

Drax and Gamora smiled at that.

"A meditation room for Mantis." He continued listing.

Mantis clapped her hands in excitement.

"a music room filled with classic songs for Quill." Tenken said.

Quill couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the music he could listen to.

"Oh great now I'll never hear myself think." Rocket groaned.

"Don't worry the room's soundproof from the inside." Tenken whispered getting a grateful smile from the Raccoon-like alien.

"And finally a garden room for Groot." Tenken finished listing.

Groot smiled big at all the wonderful flowers he could see.

"So enjoy your break and when you're ready to watch more episodes just sit back down and grab the remote." Tenken said before teleporting out of the room.

"Well let's kick back and relax." Quill said as they went to their respective rooms.

**Disclaimer**

Hey everyone chapter 5 of Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy watch Death Battle is up let me know what you think and I will see you later.


	6. Chapter 6: Haggar vs Zangeif

"Well everyone break's over let's get back to it." Spider-Man said.

After everyone takes their seats Spider-Man grabs the remote and presses play.

(Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these two hulking leviathans.

**Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor-elect of whoop-ass.**

Wiz: And Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone.

**Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duked it out!**

"wait they've never met before?" Quill questioned in confusion.

It must be a fan requested fight then." Spider-Man said.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a death battle.

The first combatant was a very large and buff in a Wrestling outfit with a green sash going across his chest.

**Mike Haggar**

* * *

Cues: Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version*)

**Boomstick: Standing six foot seven and weighing 266 pounds - 30 of which is probably in his manly mustache - it's Mike Haggar!**

"dude that guy's ripped!" Quill said.

"Huh, Hey Rocket and Gamora doesn't this guy look familiar to you?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Huh, now that you mention it kid yeah he does." Rocket said.

"Yeah he does look familiar." Gamora said.

"Really? you guys met this muscled man before?" Drax questioned.

"No but at the same time it feels like we have." Spider-Man said.

"Huh weird." Quill said.

Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

"So he went from being a Wrestler to a Mayor I have to admit that's quite impressive." Gamora said.

**Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors would just put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

"I see so he prefers taking the law into his own hands instead of letting people do it for him that's quite interesting." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Background **

**Height: 200 cm / 6'7" **

**Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs.**

**Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Backhold **

**Mayor of Metro City, former wrestler**

* * *

"We need more people like him in office." Spider-Man said getting nods from the Guardians.

* * *

**American Wrestling**

**Grabs**

**Holds **

**Twists **

**Quick Strikes **

**Submissions**

**Tie-Ups**

* * *

Wiz: Haggar is a former pro-American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a Scottish flag on his gym.

"It's always good to be proud of your heritage." Drax said.

"I agree." Quill said.

* * *

**Scottish Backhold**

**focused on Balance**

**Grappling Pressure**

**Sustained Grip**

**No ground work involved**

* * *

It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

"Hmmm interesting fighting style." Gamora said.

"I agree I wish to learn these techniques myself." Drax said.

* * *

Notable Moves

Suplex

Piledriver

**Back Flip Drop **

**Body Splash **

**Spinning Clothesline Lariat**

**Spinning Piledriver**

* * *

**Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from Suplexes, Body Splashes, and his own invention: the Spinning clothesline double lariat, which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver.**

"Those are some pretty good moves." Gamora said.

Drax said nothing as he memorized those moves so he can try them out later.

* * *

**Steel Pipe**

**Favored melee weapon**

**Decent Projectile**

* * *

**When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles!**

"So he uses a simple pipe at least he doesn't only fight with his bare hands." Quill said.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continued his vigorous training.

**Boomstick: By piledriving sharks!**

"WHAT!?" The group exclaimed.

Boomstick wasn't kidding as they see a picture of Haggar actually Piledriving a Shark.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Quill shouted.

* * *

**Bull Sharks**

**7-11 ft. long **

**500 lbs. **

**Very dangerous **

**Swims near shores often**

**Wrestling demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

* * *

Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and weigh up to 500 pounds. Wrestling these proves Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.

"So he piledrives Bull Sharks that's impressive." Spider-Man said.

"This man is truly worthy of his title as Mayor!" Drax shouted.

Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced to prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers.

"That's disappointing I guess he put his job as Mayor before his training." Spider-Man said.

Whiz: As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.

**Boomstick: But they seem to work pretty damn well.**

"sometimes old school is a good thing." Quill said.

Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.

"True." Spider-Man said.

_Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate who puts people first._

_Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle perched on his arm._

"Why would he kill a Bald Eagle?" Spider-Man questioned.

After the analysis the group agreed that haggar was a good man.

The next combatant was also a very large and buff man he had hair on his chest, arms, and legs.

**Zangief**

* * *

(*Cues: Zangief Theme (Atomic Fusion Remix) - Street Fighter II*)

Wiz: Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.

"This dude's pretty tough." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Background **

**Height: 214 cm / 7'0" **

**Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs **

**Hobbies: Wrestling, cossak dancing, vodka drinking**

**Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo**

* * *

**Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

"I wouldn't say that those shins are in desperate need of a razor." Quill said in disgust.

"A razor or a lawnmower." Spider-Man equally disgusted.

* * *

**Russian Wrestling:**

**Grabs & holds**

**Tie-Ups**

**Throws fr****om Tie-Ups**

**Push & Pull opponent to throw off balance**

**Counter-Attacks when foe loses balance**

* * *

Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.

"Impressive." Gamora said.

* * *

**Sambo:**

**Mix of wrestling & martial arts**

**Uses tactics from Vikings, tartars, & golden horde**

**Grappling, ground work, & submissions**

**No leg locks or chokeholds**

* * *

Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in leglocks and chokeholds but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.

"So he's got a mix of Wrestling and Martial arts that's interesting." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Notable Moves:**

**Double Lariat**

**Flying Power Bomb**

**Atomic Suplex**

**Body Splash**

**Banishing Flat**

**Spinning 'Screw' Piledriver**

* * *

**Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his Double Lariat, Atomic Suplex, Flying Power Bomb and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief. HATES. Projectiles.**

"quite the impressive moveset." Gamora said.

Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.

"Wait what!." Spider-Man and the Guardians exclaimed.

**Boomstick: That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

* * *

**Ussuri Brown Bears**

**Up to 1500 lbs.**

**Twice as large as grizzly bears**

**Rarely in packs**

**Occasionally he wrestles polar bears**

* * *

Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favourite training exercise since he was a kid. Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can weigh up to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full-grown Grizzly.

**Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those into a Tornado!?**

Wiz: Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears to lose their balance and knocking them out cold! Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dimwitted, more a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.

"So he's all brawn and no brains that's going to be a problem." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

_Zangief Attacks the Duck Hunt Dog and piledrives it._

Zangief: Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!

"Why did he attack a dog and a duck?" Spider-Man questioned.

All in all Zangeif was an equally a pretty tough dude despite his low intelligence.

Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all

**Boomstick: but first I need to pay for my laser guided Kitten Cannon. **

Wiz: laser what?

**Boomstick: thanks to Netflix.**

Spider-Man pauses the video and looks towards the Guardians.

"Alright who do you think is going to win?" Spider-Man questioned.

"I will root for Haggar he honorable warrior!" Drax said excitedly.

"I'll root for him too he is a good man for protecting his city." Gamora said.

"I don't know that Zangeif guy seems pretty tough." Rocket said.

"I have to go with Rocket on that one Zangeif might have the edge." Quill said.

In the end Drax, Gamora, and Mantis voted for Haggar while Spider-Man, Rocket, and Groot voted for Zangeif.

Spider-Man unpauses the video.

**Boomstick: it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(*Cues: Intro Theme - Saturday Night Slam Masters*)

Zangief and Haggar stand in a deserted street. Haggar stretches his muscles and rips his shirt while Zangief removes his cape, points upwards and laughs, and drinks a bottle of beer before crushing the bottle.

**FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Lobby Screen - Street Fighter IV*)

Haggar and Zangief both grab each other and look at each other in the eyes before Zangief throws Haggar behind him. He tries to attack Haggar with a flying kick, only to get blocked. He tries to punch him, but his punches get blocked too.

"It looks even so far." Spider-Man said.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

After dodging Zangief's lariat, Haggar suplexes him, attacks him with a lariat and kicks him. Zangief suplexes Haggar twice and piledrives him before throwing him across the street.

As Zangief advances, Haggar kicks him and attacks him with a steel pipe but Zangief counters with the Banishing flat, knocking him into a building, which Zangief enters to finish the duel. As they fight, they also go upstairs. A couch, a globe, Princess Peach, a Dragon ball, Big the Cat and Pedobear get thrown out the building.

"Hey how come Haggar gets to use a weapon and Zangeif can't?" Rocket questioned.

"It's a Street Fight Rocket anything goes." Spider-Man said.

Zangief tries to pile drive Haggar into the pavement, but then Haggar begins to turn the tides and tries to piledrive Zangief, then Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar, then Haggar tries to piledrive Zangief.

"This is it." Quill said.

This goes on for a while until they both hit the pavement. As the dust clears, Haggar and Zangief are both seen lying down on the pavement. But Haggar has blood around his head, indicating his death, then, Zangief stands up, points both arms upward and laughs triumphantly.

**K.O.!**

* * *

Those who voted for Zangeif cheered at his victory while those who voted for Haggar clapped giving him an A for effort.

(*Cues: The Next Door: Indestructible (Instrumental)*) - Ultra Street Fighter IV

**Boomstick: *Sighs* A great man has fallen today...**

"Boomstick sounds sad right now." Spider-Man said.

"I do not blame him." Drax said sad at the death of an honorable warrior.

Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar moveset appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attack.

"That makes sense their movesets were very similar making this a close fight." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: He led a long productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks...**

Wiz: Not only is Zangief almost 100 pounds larger than Haggar, he's also 13 years younger and been training all his life.

**"That makes sense Zangeif had more combat experience than Haggar." Gamora said.**

****Boomstick: I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!****

"it truly was an amazing mustache." Drax said.

Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge.

**Boomstick: Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure Haggar can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

Wiz: He definately put up a great fight though.

**Boomstick: That he did. 'Gief just found his window of opportunity.**

Wiz: The winner is Zangief.

"Well that was an interesting fight." Spider-Man said.

**Boomstick: next time on Death Battle!**

the next combatants weren't two but...four!

These four combatants were anthropomorphic Turtles dressed like ninjas

BATTLE ROYAL!

Spider-Man turns on the next episode.

**Disclaimer**

**hey everyone chapter 6 of Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy watch Death Battle is up let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7: TMNT Battle Royal

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this episode?" Gamora questioned.

Spider-Man shrugs as he presses play.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.

**Boomstick: Lots of superheroes have some weird origin stories, but this one is plain ridiculous.**

"I have to agree with Boomstick with that one." Quill said.

"Really Quill I was bitten by a radioactive Spider." Spider-Man said.

"And weren't you abducted by a gang of aliens that were hired by your dad?" Rocket a with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay I get it already." Quill said.

Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But, on their own, which Turtle is deadliest?

"Wait they're brothers?" Spider-Man questioned in shock

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first Turtle wore a Blue mask wielding two straight Kitanas.

**LEONARDO**

* * *

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (MARCH REMIX)*)

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

* * *

**Background**

**Height: 5'2" Weight: 180 lbs. **

**Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship**

**Leader & Strategist**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Skilled in using environment**

* * *

**Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business.**

* * *

**Ninjaken Sword **

**2' long blade **

**Designed for swift, deadly, offensive strikes**

**Also called Ninjato **

**Commonly reffered to as Katana**

**Invented in Hollywood**

* * *

**Boomstick: ****H****is weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords. Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Damnit!**

"Two sword huh? I guess that's pretty awesome." Quill said.

Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats The Shredder, though always with plenty of help.

They what the Shredder looks and a sudden chill goes down their spines.

"Wow I wouldn't want to run into this guy in a dark alley." Spider-Man said with the Guardians agreeing with him.

Wiz: As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict Samurai code of honor and duty.

"So he carries himself with honor truly a warrior worthy of praise." Drax said.

Wiz: At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil.

**Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much-needed break!**

The heroes were surprised by this information.

"I don't know who this Keanu Reeves is but he sounds like a proud warrior." Drax said.

Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and imprecise.

**Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.**

"I see so so he has a hard time accepting defeat that could hurt his chances of winning." Gamora said.

_Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!_

despite his inability to accept failure Leo seems like proud and honorable warrior.

The next Turtle wore a Purple mask and wielded a bo staff.

**DONATELLO**

* * *

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (1991) - Cowabunga*)

Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.

**Boomstick: He does machines!**

"so he's the genius of the team." Spider-Man commented.

"Seems that way." Rocket said agreeing with Spider-Man.

* * *

**Background**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 180 lbs.**

**Master of Ninjitsu & Bojitsu**

**Brains & Technician**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

* * *

Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both Human and alien technology without any formal education or budget whatsoever. He also speaks 100% fluent Techno-babble.

_Donatello: "The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse!"_

"um what?" Quill questioned in confusion.

"He basically said he's making a makeshift E.M.P." Spider-Man said.

"It's impressive that he learned how to work alien tech." Rocket said impressed.

**Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means he's probably trained less than the others, devoting more of his time for science!**

* * *

**Bo**

**6' long staff**

**Durable**

**Oak**

**Longest reach of all the team's weaponry**

**Rocksteady's worst nightmare**

* * *

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his lack of constant training. Durable Oak and Six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

**Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anybody with a stick.**

"I don't know about that I've seen my friend Iron fist beat people with a BO staff." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Skill Set**

**Level-Headed**

**Bojitsu Master**

**Master Technician & Programmer**

**Rumored I.Q. of 637**

**Fluent in Techno-Babble**

* * *

Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello's considered the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

**Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Spider-Man questioned with a pout.

_Donatello (2003 cartoon version): Eh, I'm making this up as I go._

The heroes agreed that Donatello was a very smart individual one that both Spider-Man and Rocket could hang out with.

The third Turtle wore an Orange mask and wielded a couple of Nun-chucks.

**Michelangelo**

* * *

(*Cues: TMNT: Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM*)

Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books, and eating pizza.

"So basically Quill." Rocket remarked.

"Hey!" Quill shouted as Spider-Man and the other Guardians chuckled at him.

* * *

Background

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas

Party Dude

Favorite Color: Orange

* * *

**Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz and the Heroes: What?

**Boomstick: Come on, you can't tell me that that turtle is not on drugs!**

Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.

**Boomstick: Okay, look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases...**

"are they making fun of him?" Gamora questioned angrily.

"I think they are?" Drax answered equally angry.

* * *

**Nunchucks**

**Also called 'Nunchakus'**

**Overcomplicated**

**Looks Cool? Maybe?**

**Farming Tool**

**Good for strangling**

**Obviously, Mikey strangles foes off-screen**

* * *

Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice-

**Boomstick: The bong-**

Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon at all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter. Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!

**Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

"Iron Fist would disagree with Wiz on the effectiveness of the Nun-Chucks." Spider-Man said.

Wiz: Sure, I get it. Swinging chuks around gives him momentum to hit with them, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous!

**Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

Wiz: And, for some reason, in all his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

**Boomstick: ...Mikey's not gonna win this fight, is he?**

Wiz: He'd better not.

_Michelangelo (2007 movie version): Ho ho, someone's cranky!_

Despite Wiz and Boomstick's insulting Michelangelo the heroes questioned his chances of winning.

The final Turtle Wore a red mask and wielded twin Sais.

**RAPHAEL**

* * *

(*Cues: I Beam Fight - TMNT*)

**Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

* * *

**Background**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 180 lbs.**

**Master of Ninjistu & Sais**

**Hot-Tempered brawn**

**Favorite Color: Red**

* * *

Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.

"So he has a rebellious streak." Gamora said.

* * *

**Sai**

**Dagger-like truncheon**

**Used against swords**

**Primarily offensive**

**Traps & controls an opponent's weapons**

**For stabbing, not slicing**

* * *

**Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is like combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws.**

"wait how does he know about Wolverine?" Spider-Man questioned.

Wiz: Like the Nunchuk, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.

**Boomstick: They're best used as a close-range defensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap, and control an opponent's weapon while using the pommel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords!**

"That's pretty cool." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Skill Set**

**Vicious & Brutal**

**Sai Master**

**Arguably the toughest of the team**

**Hot-headed with common fits of rage**

**Enjoys fighting**

* * *

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe. Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is physically the strongest turtle.

"So he's more brawn than brains." Gamora commented.

**Boomstick: Also, this guy's in some serious need of anger management!**

Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.

_Raphael (90s movie version): Damn!_

All in all the heroes agree that Raph is pretty tough despite his anger issues.

Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all.

Spider-Man pauses the video and turns to the Guardians.

"So no voting this time around?" Spider-Man questioned.

The Guardians nod their heads.

"Alright then." Spider-Man said before unpausing the video.

**Boomstick: but right now it's time for a Death**** Battle!**

* * *

(*Cues: 1987 TMNT Sewer BGM*)

In the sewers of New York, the turtles face each other and they draw their weapons.

"Here we go." Quill said.

**FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Leonardo goes after Michelangelo and both trade blow for blow. Meanwhile, Donatello faces Raphael and Leo backflips past them.

"Looks like Leo decided to take out Mikey first." Spider-Man said.

"Most likely because he's the weakest of the four." Gamora said.

Leo stabs him with his swords, then leaps over him and slices off his arm, followed by his head, then Michelangelo was decapitated.

"WHOA!?" The heroes exclaimed.

(*Cues: Mouser Arsenal - TMNT 2K3 Game*)

Don and Raph continue fighting. Both seem evenly matched until Don throws Raph past Leo. Leo tries to attack Don, but Don leaps on a stack of crates and begins hitting Leo in the head with his staff.

(*Cues: Stars Align - TMNT*)

Raph gets up and knocks the crates down, sending Don flying backward onto the floor. Raph proceeds to stab Don with his sai 24 times and then faces Leo.

"Well that was unnecessarily brutal." Rocket said in shock.

They both fight each other and Raph knocks Leo into the water. As Leo resurfaces, Raph jumps into the water. They both trade blows with their weapons. Both seem to be at a stalemate until Raph catches Leo's swords with his sais. Eventually, the sais break Leo's sword and then both stab the other. Raph, however, is stabbed in the throat while Leo's wound isn't fatal.

_Raphael: DAMN!_

Raphael falls below the surface of the water, which is colored red by his blood. Leo sits down in the water and looks at the sai in his body.

* * *

**K.O.!**

Everyone was shocked at the ending.

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (Rock/Metal Cover)*)

**Boomstick: Woah-ho-ho, somebody call an ambulance! Or a vet, I don't know.**

"REALLY BOOMSTICK!?" Everyone exclaimed.

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weaknesses of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.

"That makes sense." Gamora said.

**Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell outta Raph, who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

"that's a cunning strategy." Drax said.

Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" No! Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructive, which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fistfight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raphael right here.

**Boomstick: Tilt the blade, slide left, bam: No more Raph.**

Wiz: And four: That whole movie doesn't make much sense, to begin with. Why should this?

**Boomstick: But hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?**

"yeah that looks like it's pretty deep." Quill said.

"Actually Leo's going to be fine." Spider-Man said confusing everyone other than Rocket.

Wiz: Doubtful, for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.

"Oh I see now." Quill said.

**Boomstick: Looks like Leo got the point of this battle.**

The heroes groan at the bad pun.

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

Well that was fun.

**Boomstick: next time on Death Battle Leo may taste victory now but the fight is just beginning.**

as Boomstick says this a picture of Leo's next Opponent is shown who appears to be an anthropomorphic Frog.

Spider-Man presses play on the next episode.

**Disclaimer**

**Hey everyone chapter 7 is up let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	8. Author's Note

**hey everyone Tenken115 here to let you know that there's a community profile called reportable-offense Author shaming people they've put my Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy watch Death Battle on their page they may go after you so watch out.**


End file.
